


of satin and strawberries

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) Actor RPF
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Napping, Nipple Play, Panties, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: || go shorty make daddy prouda u





	of satin and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_levi_ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_levi_ackerman/gifts).



David eyed himself in the mirror proudly, admiring the pastel blue collar that adorned his neck. This was his favourite of all, and he loved to drive Robert crazy by matching it with the light blue balls on his nipple ring. He hummed as he picked out some panties, stuck between a black lacey pair that hugged his ass and a white satin pair that were Robert's favourite. After a moment, David decided on the white ones, pulling them over his smooth legs and around his ass excitedly. He didn't bother drying his hair, only ruffling it with the towel a bit before letting it fall wherever. Robert loved that look on him.

Eventually, David pranced into the living room, where his boyfriend was sat watching television with a bowl of fruit; no shirt and a pair of David's flannel pajama pants.

"Good morning, daddy!" He chirped.

"Good morning, pretty boy," Robert hummed, admiring the taller man's outfit, "would you like some fruit?"

David thought for a moment before nodding and sitting down at the other's feet on the carpet. He gladly accepted a slice of banana when it was offered and then nuzzled into Robert's leg.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh! Did you?"

Robert grinned down at him and cocked his head, "well, of course I did - I had my baby boy in my arms!"

The comment made David giggle and hide his face in Robert's leg. He smiled and into the bowl before offering David more fruit. It was a slice of strawberry this time, and David happily ate it before licking the juice off of Robert's boney fingers. They were perfect like this, in their comfortable headspaces and mundane routines and sliced fruit; Robert was humming a tune as he pet David's hair absently.

But David was bored. He didn't get all dolled up to be babied (although, he must admit, it was quite nice to be babied by Robert like this)!

He looked up at Robert with mischief in his eye and the other only raised an eyebrow at him, "want are you glinting about down there?"

"I dunno," David shrugged and smirked, hand sneaking up his boyfriend's thigh, "wanna taste daddy."

Robert thought for a moment before nodding and shuffling his pajama pants down to his ankles, "do you think you could warm daddy for a bit? I'm still tired and I don't wanna come, but you've asked so nicely, baby, it's hard to say no."

David nodded excitedly and thanked Robert before wrapping his lips around the soft cock in front of him. It was difficult for Robert not to feel aroused by the warm mouth around him, but David knew to keep his jaw slack and not suck at all. Spit dribbled down his chin and onto Robert's balls but neither really payed any mind.

"You're such a good boy for daddy, angel, always so good at keeping me warm," he praised, petting David's hair, "mouth so smooth and soft. I love keeping you here, hanging off my cock like this. I know how hard this makes you."

Robert was entirely correct, David was whining at his thick Irish accent and and kind words and absolutely dripping in his white panties. He nodded as best his could around his daddy's cock and Robert chuckled at him.

"Such a good little boy for me - you always are, David. If you can keep me warm for another few minutes I promise daddy'll let you come however you want to," Robert cooed and fit his anklebetween the other's legs, feeling his stiff cock and soaked panties, "you can rub yourself on daddy's leg, but don't come. Only I'm allowed to make you come, understand?"

David tried to nod and he wrapped his legs around Robert's skinnier one. He attempted to hump Robert's leg, but the position was too awkward and every buck of his hips was sloppy and prevented him from properly keeping his daddy warm. After a minute he decided to push back his own desire to focus on the task at hand (or, rather, at mouth).

Robert praised him for that and let him come up a few minutes later, "oh, sweetheart, you're so good for daddy! Thank you for doing this for me. Help me get these pants back up and come sit in my lap."

David nodded blissfully and followed his instructions. He began tugging the flannel pants up to his boyfriend's thighs and let Robert get the rest as he moved to straddle his thighs.

"Thank you for this, daddy," he grinned, kissing Robert's neck sweetly.

"Thank you for being such a little angel, D, you're always so obedient for me," Robert smiled, pulling David up by the shoulders and giving him a sloppy kiss as he traced his heavy cock through the satiny panties, "oh, and you always doll yourself up for me too, I love it so much! I love when you match your collar to your ring to compliment your panties."

Robert took a moment to kiss down his chest and flick his tongue across the sensitive metal in his nipple just how he knew he loved. David always fell apart like this, fingers ghosting his cock as a warm tongue lapped at his piercing. It wasn't long before Robert was tugging the front of the panties down and pulling the leaking cock from its confines. David moaned at the contact but was careful not to buck his hips into the touch, digging his nails into Robert's shoulders for grounding.

"Da-daddy, please," he moaned eventually, cock actually aching as he looked at Robert with huge, teary eyes.

"What do you need, baby? How can daddy make it all better?"

"More... please, daddy I-I need more," he cried, "hurts, daddy."

Robert gave in, kissing his lips as he began to stroke the other's cock insistently. He made deliberate, slow strokes, stopping only to thumb at the leaking slit every so often to make fresh tears fall from David's eyes as he moaned brokenly. Eventually, Robert stopped his stroking and focused solely on teasing David's head.

"Do you think you can come for me like this, hmm? Daddy's not gonna hold you off any longer, sweetheart, you can come whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, daddy, thank you s-so much!" David wailed, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the other's hand. Long, nimble fingers worked his sensitive tip as a calculated thumb pressed into his slit and smeared whatever precum was building up. David sobbed loudly as he came to a particularly long press of his boyfriend's thumb pushing the skin back away from his slit as ropes of cum covered their chests. David was hot and tingling as he came down, feeling Robert's fingers against his lips and his thoughtlessly opened them only to taste his own cum on his tongue. He didn't hardly mind, almost used to this little routine of theirs. He opened his eyes slowly, raking two fingers in the mess that painted Robert's chest and pressed them to the other's mouth, humming as Robert's sucked them clean. They did this every time and, though it had started as a joke, they grew to love it as a gentle segue into aftercare.

"You did so well for me, sweetheart, daddy's so proud of his pretty boy," Robert hummed and helped David onto the couch beside him, before standing and making his way to the bathroom for a washcloth. When he returned, David was dozing in and out of sleep but he woke up at the warm touch of the rag. He removed the soiled panties kissed his thigh gently, placing them on the coffee table with the damp cloth.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you so much."

"Daddy loves you, too, sweet prince. C'mon, lets get you to bed for a little nap, yeah?"

"Mhm," David nodded, "I have the fruit?"

"Of course sweetie," Robert grinned and helped him into the bedroom before leaving again for the bowl of fruit. When he returned, they sat and ate for a bit before David was sleeping quietly. He reached over to unsnap the collar so that David wouldn't wake up sore, and pulled the blankets over them both before following him into a warm sleep.


End file.
